Everything You've Wanted
by goose016
Summary: Set in Season three. Faith loves Buffy. Faith is miserable over loving Buffy.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Everything You've Wanted   
Author: goose   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: JW, ME, Fox   
Pairing: F/B

Distribution: Oralfxatn, Wicked & Divine, anyone else please ask   
Feedback: If you feel so inclined

Dedication: To the only girl I've ever loved, to the only girl I could ever love, to the only girl I've ever wanted, to the only girl I'm finally over, maybe

A/N: A lot happens over the summer

A/N2: Thanks David

Everything You've Wanted

Faith's POV

I don't want to be here right now. I really, really don't. I know that he's her boyfriend and that she loves him and all, but does it mean that I have to be around to watch it? Don't think so. The worst part is, is that this place was actually decent without him here. The music wasn't so bad. Buffy and I were even dancing together.

I spent the whole afternoon planning for tonight. B said she wanted to hang at the Bronze and expected me to show. So here I am, in my red top. The one she told me she liked, once. And there she is, on the dance floor. She looks great as usual. She always looks perfect.

She cuddles deeper into Angel as he wraps his arms around her, and I realize it's time to go. It kind of really sucks to have to see them together, but I shrug it off, walk over, and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around to face me with that perfect smile. As always, I smile back.

"I'm gonna get outta here, B."

"What? Why?"

"I... I just need a slay is all. Plus, the music kinda sucks tonight."

"Oh. Ok," she says.

"Later, B."

"See you later, Faith."

I head out of the back door of The Bronze, and lean against the cold bricks. I light up as I struggle with my lungs, barely managing to suck in any air. Maybe I should quit smoking. Strangely enough, I don't think it would make much difference. I set my jaw, clenching my teeth, and run my hand over my face. My life sucks. I mean it just sucks.

I mean, come on! I risk my life every single night and what do I get? I live in a shit hole on the edge of a town that doesn't mean anything to me. I wake up every day to a big pile of nothing. What am I even doing here? What exactly am I waiting for, for her to want me, for her to need me? For her to notice that I'm even around? I push myself off the wall, and walk slowly towards the nearest cemetery.

I'm dusting a few vamps at my third stop of the night, when the temperature drops just a little further. I can almost smell the rain before it begins to fall. The sky is a deep gray. The newly moistened grass becomes uneven and slick. The wet stone of the grave markers and the damp earth give off a scent that I've grown to love. But, it's too cold to be out here, so I pack it up and head toward the rusted iron gates.

As I walk home, I think about all of the things that I'd like to know about Buffy. All of the questions that I'd like to ask her if I could. The smiles that I'd like to see when I ask her. And, maybe she'd want to know about me, too. I want her to. I want her to want to know about me. I want her to ask me about all of the things that I've done. I want her to tell me about...anything. I want her to be waiting for me on days when...when I feel like this. I want her on the bad days, all days.

I suck in a shaky breath, and try to clear my head, because feeling this way... won't get me anywhere. Who would have thought that this could have happened so soon? Who would have thought that my heart could ever be hers to break? And, least of all, that it could be so easily broken by the one girl who fails to realize that she has it?


	2. Part 2

Pt. 2

POV Faith

I sit staring at her face as the sun streams into the dimly lit library through the open windows. I watch as she brushes away a few stray locks, and looks across the worn table, bright, green eyes softly focusing on mine. She caught me staring... again.

She gives me a bubbly smile and I can feel the stupid expression on my face as it responds. Her smile broadens, exposing teeth, as I sit up in my chair. I have to stop myself from grinning back at her like an idiot. Luckily, Giles comes into the library, tea in hand, and asks if we found anything of importance. As usual, I haven't found anything.

I turn back around to face my dusty book, and notice that B is still looking at me. Her head is tilted slightly. I raise an eyebrow; she raises one in return. Neither of us speaks. I've had enough research for today and decide to leave. After a few good byes I'm gone.

Buffy's POV

It's been like this for days. She'll be nice to me for a little bit, sometimes staring at me for a while when she thinks I'm not paying attention, but I really am. Even though it's kind of weird, I like looking at her when she's staring at me. Unfortunately, whenever she does it, she always gets this constipated look on her face after a few minutes, and makes an excuse to leave. I really wish she'd stop. Or at least not make me think we're getting somewhere, and then decide she doesn't want to be my friend for a few days.

I've been trying to spend more time with her, well away from slaying. I like her, I do, but it's kind of hard with school, Angel, and the guys. I am trying though, especially now that I know her a little better.

From the few times we've hung out together, I've come to realize that she is so not the girl we thought she was. Ok, well maybe she is, in some ways, but she can be really sweet, too. Like when we went to the movies and this dopey kid totally bumped into me, spilling my popcorn; after she laughed at me for like five whole minutes, she offered to share hers so we wouldn't miss the trailers. She knows I love them. Oh, and since that pimply faced little guy spilled my soda too, and Faith had gotten Coke, she went out and bought me a new Diet Dr. Pepper.

"It's ok B, I've seen this one already," she said.

"Faith, it came out like today. How could you have possibly seen it?"

"Lots of free time, remember?"

Oh, and she even let me wear her denim jacket home, which I still have. It's nice, and warm, and it smells really good. But, I'm getting sidetracked. Besides, it wasn't so sweet when she gave it to me.

"Hey, B, you cold?" she asked with a really cute grin, the totally adorable dimpley one.

"No, I'm ok, Faith," I said.

"Really, that flimsy little sweater's keeping ya warm? 'Cause it don't look like it to me. You know, with the twins at attention and all?" Then she laughed at me, which was kind of mean, but after some severe blushing and maybe just a little bit of sulking, she took off her jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, "but aren't you gonna be cold?"

"Nah, you got me plenty warm with your little two gun salute." Then she smiled and told me to put her jacket on. She's not such a tough guy, really... um, I mean tough girl.

I look up and down the corridor when I realize Faith is already at the end of the hall, so I call out to her.

Faith's POV

I'm about to reach the school's front doors when I hear B. I stop and turn as she walks over.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey."

We're both quiet for a minute. I don't really like the idea of standing here all afternoon and having Buffy watching me fidget, so I ask her if she needs something, so I can just take off. She just keeps looking at me then shakes her head.

"Um, no. I just thought that maybe you'd want some company. 'Cause sometimes people like company. And I can be company, good company even," she says with a nod.

"Oh," I say trying not to laugh. She's so weird. "Why?" I don't think she was expecting that 'cause her face is all scrunched up like she's thinking way too hard.

"I mean, well if you don't, I could just go back to the..." she trails off while pointing back to the library.

"No," I say.

"Oh," I hear her mumble as she turns around. I put my hand on her shoulder, which stops her.

"I meant I wouldn't mind the company."

She grins at me and we head out the door, and quietly walk to my motel.

We're sitting in my dingy little room watching TV. There's really nothing better for us to be doing now. She's supposed to be in school, and so am I for that matter. Well, if I hadn't dropped out. A few days ago, Buffy asked my why I left. I just shrugged. I don't really know. Seemed like the best option at the time. I mean slayers don't live that long, and I sure as hell didn't want to spend the time that I have left in some stuffy classroom. Especially not with some stuffy teacher telling me things that I just don't give a shit about, and probably won't use anyway.  I'm lucky if I make it past my eighteenth birthday.

We're side by side, leaning against the headboard. My left hand is lying flat on the bed next to hers. I'm trying really hard to concentrate on the movie, but it's difficult when you can barely make out... anything. The screen is all fuzzy and black and white, so it's kind of hard to figure out who's who, and even more difficult to decipher the plot.

"'Plot? What plot? I thought we were watching 'Little House on the Prairie,' Faith? See, isn't that little girl milking a cow there?'" Buffy points to the screen. "Unless that's an old man, or old woman, in which case I really don't want to know what that little girl is doing to her." She scrunches up her face.

"Huh?" She rolls her eyes at me like I'm crazy for not being able to follow. I mean she's the one talking about little girls milking old chicks, and I'm the crazy one?

"You just said," she pauses and clears her throat, "it's kind of hard to figure out who's who, and even more difficult to decipher the plot," in a lowered voice to match mine.

I really gotta work on that thinking out loud deal I've got going. I mean I've gotten into that habit of doing it since it's so quiet all the time in my lonely little motel room.

"Right," I say, and walk over to the set. I hit it once on the side; it clears up a bit. Wow, looks like she was right. It is a cow.

"See, told ya," she says with a grin.

I hit the set again and the picture is crystal, color even. Whoa. And, it wasn't a cow. Turns out we were watching infomercials the whole time. I smile when I see the look on Buffy's face.

"I think I liked the cow better," B says. She's so weird

I sit back down on the bed and flip through a few channels. I find a classic movie network and smile. The shit hole comes with basic cable. I feel Buffy shift on the bed, and look over just in time to see her take a sip of her Diet Dr. Pepper. She always closes her eyes when she takes a drink. I know it's pathetic, but I always make a note of the things she's does that I think are sweet, which pretty much includes everything.

She sits back on the bed and her hand casually lands on top of mine. It's cool, and a little damp. My eyes fall closed, and my stupid heart decides it wants to beat just a little bit faster. This is so lame. I'm fairly certain I've hit a new bottom. 'Oh, hey Faith; welcome to Loser Ville. Enjoy your stay.' I mean, dude. It's just her hand!

I try to relax, but I can't. Her palm is so soft that I want her to leave it there, but I kind of want her to move it, too. The worst part is, is that I almost want to cry at having her so close to me. My emotions are so jumbled that I actually feel my body tensing.

I slip my hand away from hers and get up. I walk to the television to flick it off, all the while trying to think of an excuse for us to get out of here. I feel like I'm locked up in here with her. And while on some level the thought of being locked up anywhere with only her is appealing, I can't really stand being here now.

"Sun'll be down soon. Wanna grab some food and patrol?"


	3. Part 3

Pt 3

Faith's POV

I hate I hate I hate myself. No, I really do. I hate myself. I hate this town. I hate everything. It's been raining for days. The cemeteries are muddy, making it difficult to chase vamps. My favorite leather pants are practically ruined; they're caked in mud and soaked. I think I may be getting sick, and this room is freezing. Plus, I haven't spoken to Buffy in days. She called and invited me to the Bronze, but I said I couldn't make it. Mostly, I've been avoiding her since the day we spent in my motel room watching TV. I don't know why. It's not her fault that I like her.

* * *

The rain has let up and I need to get out of here, so I put on a jacket and decide to go for a walk. As I step out into the damp air, I find that it's actually warmer outside than in my motel room. That's pretty fucked. 

I shake it off and walk onto the street. I tool around for a while, not really having anywhere to go, and eventually end up at the docks. It's quiet except for the sound of the lapping water and the occasional boat. I sink onto one of the crates and knock my boots against its edge, just thinking.

After my ass becomes so numb I can no longer feel the splinters digging into it, I get bored and leave. I know exactly where I'm going, and although I try to convince myself that I don't need to go there, I don't stop. Pretty sad really.

I know she isn't home, but I walk down her block anyway. It makes me feel better. I lean against her tree and sigh as I try to warm myself up. Not sure what I'm even doing here.

Once I've had my fill of my little stalker moment, I finally turn to leave, but when I look up, I see her standing a few feet in front of me.

Buffy's POV

Stupid soup, stupid rain, stupid vampires, stupid person standing on my lawn behind my tree. Stupid…

"Faith?"

"Uh, hey B."

"What are you doing here?" I ask. Not a difficult question, but her brow furrows slightly.

"Uh, I was out patrolling. What are you doing here?"

"I live here," I say.

"Um, no, I mean… weren't you going to The Bronze?"

"Yeah, I mean no. You said you were sick, remember? I made you soup." I say lifting up a container.

"Oh," she says.

"I'm actually glad you're here. I got worried when I stopped by your place and you weren't in."

"You stopped by?" She asks.

"Yeah, last time I got sick, I wound up in the hospital."

I really am happy she's here. Not only because she's not passed out getting eaten by some vamp, but because she actually does look a little under the weather. Not that I'm happy she's sick. Well, I am a little, but only because she's not out and healthy with someone else, and only said she was sick because she doesn't want me. Well not 'want me,' want me, but you know like she doesn't want to hang out with me, so she has to lie to spare my feelings just so she can hang with someone else that's not me. 'Cause I have noticed that she's been avoiding me. And I don't want her to avoid me. I want Faith to want me… to hang out with.

"So do you wanna come in?"

"Uh, no. I'm just gonna go," she replies.

"Faith, it's already starting to rain again. Why don't you come inside? Plus, you aren't looking so hot."

"No, I really should get home before the rain really picks up."

"Come on," I say as I drag her inside.

Faith's POV

The sun streaming in through the windows wakes me up. I'm still kind of tired, but I sit up on the couch anyway. I look at my watch; it's eight in the morning. I shouldn't be up this early on a Saturday. I stand and get a good stretch. I start to fold the sheets when I hear someone coming down the stairs. It's Joyce.

"Good morning, Faith."

"Morning, Mrs. S."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Huh?"

"Buffy mentioned you were feeling ill," she says.

"Oh, right. No, I feel better, thanks," I say.

"Morning." Buffy says from the stairs with a cute smile on her face.

"Morning, " Mrs. S and I say. Buffy's still in her pajamas, but so am I. She lent me a pair last night. She said I couldn't sleep in my street clothes, because they were soaked.

"Oh, Faith, I put some extra towels in the bathroom so you can grab a shower. I put a toothbrush out for you too, and I'm sure your clothes are dry by now. Mom can we have waffles?"

"Sure honey. Why don't you help me make them while Faith is in the shower?"

"Okay," B says as they walk into the kitchen. I head up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Buffy's POV

What's taking her so long? I've been sitting here waiting for her to get out of the shower while mom makes us breakfast. Maybe I should go down and help her, but I don't really want to. I want to wait for Faith. Besides, mom gets mad when I burn things.

I walk out into the hall when I hear the bathroom door open. Faith looks apprehensive… shy even. She is too adorable in that towel. Whoa. She looks adorable in that towel?

"Faith, your clothes are laid out on my bed. Here." I reach for the pajamas she slept in.

"I'll put these in my hamper."

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem. Mom should have breakfast ready soon, so come down when you're ready."

I put my pajamas in my hamper and walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

Faith walks into the kitchen a few minutes after I do. Mom and I are already sitting at the breakfast table when Faith joins us. She is so cute when she looks shy, and when she eats fruit.

Oh God. What's up with me today? Can't seem to keep my eyes to myself. Well, obviously I can keep them to myself, they are in my head, and therefore attached to me, but they keep sneaking back to Faith. She's so cute. She looks up and catches me staring. She raises an eyebrow and gives me a little grin. I blush and try to stare at my plate rather than Faith. I think mom caught me staring, too. We finish up breakfast pretty quickly and head into the living room.

"So," I say.

"So," Faith says. "I'm gonna go. Uh, thanks for letting me stay here, and for breakfast and stuff. And, um, for the soup too, I guess." She gives me a dimpled grin then heads toward the door.

"Faith," I call out before she's fully outside.

"Yeah?"

"Did… did you want to hang out later?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Cool. So, I'll call you in a while then?"

"Yeah. Later B."

"Bye."

Faith closes the door quietly behind her. I turn and walk up the stairs. I need a shower.

Faith's POV

It's hard to believe that there was a storm last night. It's really warm today. Super sunny. The warmth makes me want to take my time walking back to my motel room.

I can't believe I slept at B's house yesterday. It was nice. So was breakfast this morning. It was really, really nice. Too nice.

I shake my head while smiling just a little bit. I know we're gonna hang out later today, but I know I shouldn't get used to this. I shouldn't get too attached to having B's attention, because I know that sooner rather than later, her focus will be right back on dead boy or the Scoobs.

Still a nice day though.

* * *

Buffy just called. She's gonna be here in a bit. I'm kind of happy and I'm kind of not. What are we gonna do, or talk about if not slaying? I'm beginning to wish that I hadn't dropped out of school. And that I was funnier, or charming even. Maybe she'd want to hang out with me more if she thought I was smarter. 

I doubt it would help though. Don't really think it would make much difference when she's got tall, dark, and broody. Sucks.

I hear Buffy knock and grab my jacket. I open the door and there she is, smiling.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey."

"Is something wrong? Are you all right, Faith?"

"Right as rain. Ready to motor, B?"


	4. Part 4

Fixed the review problem, so you don't have to log in to FB. Thanks, Dylan.

Major thanks for the reviews, guys! Sorry for the delay.

Pt 4

Faith's POV

Buffy and I stalk quietly through a cemetery. We've hardly spoken, but it's not awkward or uncomfortable.

There's still some orange left in the overcast sky as I look up. I hate when it's like this. It's gonna rain. I look back down and turn to notice that B isn't wearing a jacket. I stop and face her.

"You're gonna get wet," I say. "Wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah," she says just as the clouds let loose above, and it begins to sprinkle.

We head toward the iron gates, hoping to get home before it starts to pour, but we don't make it. Almost instantly we feel the exchange of light drizzle for heavy droplets. God, there's even thunder and lightning. B is getting soaked. I pull her toward a crypt and struggle to hold in my own laughter. It's one of the few that are actually sealed, but we get a bit of shelter just outside. I take off my jacket and wrap it around Buffy, completely ignoring her mumbled protests, then lean against the crypt to keep my back dry. I pull her toward me and wrap my arms around her. It's gotten pretty windy now, but at least I'm wearing a sweater.

"We should wait until the lightning passes before we get out of here," I say. Doubt we're lightning proof.

Buffy nods once and lays her head on my chest. I stop breathing for a second before I sigh unevenly. She must have noticed because she looks up at me. Her face is flushed from the cold, and her perfect teeth chatter through her shivering and staring. I want to keep her warm. I want to keep her safe.

I lean down just a little, and she tips her face up. She's so pretty. I smile a little bit and raise my hand to her face, not yet touching. She closes her eyes and leans in a bit more. I could kiss her if she'd let me. I let my eyes close and move forward.

"Buffy?"

My eyes are still closed, but I know her head jerked toward him before our lips could touch. I open my eyes. He's coming out of a crypt that's actually open. I knew it was one of these. He motions us over.

Buffy disentangles herself from me and walks to him. I almost want to laugh. What is he even doing here? It was still daylight like five seconds ago. We walk into the crypt and sit on one of the raised tombs.

"We should stay here until the storm passes." Angel suggests.

"Right," B says. I just nod.

Angel takes off his duster and hands it to B. She shrugs off my jacket and hands it back to me.

"Thanks," She says. My jacket is wet, but I put it on anyway. It's cold.

After a while Angel looks outside. The rain has stopped and the sky looks clear enough that we can get home without getting caught in another downpour, or struck by lightning with all these trees everywhere. We walk out of the crypt and I turn to look at Buffy.

"Come on Buffy," Angel says, "I'll walk you home." B nods.

"Good night, Faith."

"Night, B, Angel."

"Good night, Faith," Angel says as they turn to walk away.

I head back to my motel room, take a quick shower, and hop into bed. My life sucks.

Buffy's POV

God. What was he doing there? Oh yeah, he got stuck there after fighting vampires close to dawn, and would prefer to continue being your boyfriend rather than a pile of dust. But… Why did he have to get stuck _there?_

I'm not exactly sure what's going on with me and Faith. But it was nice being close to her… We were cozy. Well, as cozy as two people can get when they're cold, wet, and stuck in a rainstorm.

And, she was totally gonna kiss me! Her face was way close to my face, and her lips were practically all over mine. I mean, I so didn't imagine that. Did I? And, I kind of think I'm starting to like her a little bit… maybe. Maybe, if Angel hadn't shown up…

I can't take this. I can't sleep. I think there's something wrong with me.

I throw on some clothes, Faith's jacket, some sneakers, and climb out of my window and onto the roof. I make my way down, and walk to her motel.

After knocking a few times, Faith opens the door. She looks so rumpled and sleepy… and adorable.

"What are you doing here B? Demon trouble? Just let me get changed," she says.

"Uh, no Faith. No demon trouble. Can I come in?"

"Sure." She opens the door and steps aside. I walk in and take a seat on her bed.

"What's up?" She asks. I want to cuddle into your body and sleep in your bed, I think and blush.

"Um, tonight, at the cemetery…" I pause to clear my throat. "There's something going on…between us, Faith. And, I'd like to know what that is exactly. I think that if Angel hadn't shown up when he did that maybe… I dunno…" I shake my head and smile a little at the thought of us kissing. "I mean, am I wrong? Is there something, Faith? Do you… feel stuff… for me?"

"B… I…" She takes a deep breath. "I don't… I don't know what you mean. I'm sorry."

Her eyes have dropped to the dirty carpet.

"Oh," I whisper. Not exactly what I wanted to hear. I think. Especially since I practically spelled out that I feel… stuff… for her. I stand up to make it to the door as quickly as possible, but stop directly in front of her instead.

"Just one more thing, Faith…"

"What's that, B?"

I grab her face between my hands and pull her down to me. I smash our lips together. It's nice; rough, but soft. I feel her hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to her as her mouth closes over mine. I pull away and start to laugh as I feel her tongue try to slip into my mouth. She looks at me a little confused. I smile at her.

"Do you usually kiss people you don't feel stuff for like that?" She just grins at me, then frowns for a sec before she's back to smiling.

We just stare at each other for a few seconds, then her hands are on my hips and she's picking me up; I wrap my legs around her waist. She sets me down on the bed, pulls off my wet shoes, socks, and jacket and wraps me up in her blankets. This crappy little room is really cold.

"Hey B?" She says lying down on top of the blankets.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like dogs?"

"What?"

"Dogs, do you like them?" She asks again.

"Yeah." Um…

"What's your favorite color?"

"I… Faith what's with all the random questions?"

"I just…I'd like to… I want to know everything about you. Everything you like; everything you don't."

I smile at her. She is too adorable.

"Do you mind? Do you want me to stop?"

"Not at all." I say.

Faith's POV

Um, I feel kind of stupid. I know that I had thought of all the things I wanted to say, or ask Buffy, but now I can't think of anything worth saying. I kiss her on the forehead, and bury my face in the crook of her neck. This is kind of sudden. I can't even believe that she's here… wrapped in my sheets, but she is. Why? I have no idea. And I'm not about to ask, and risk her leaving. She's here. I don't care about anything else. I… I don't even know if this is real. Maybe it's some really nice dream and I should try to have sex with her now. And if it isn't, I don't want to have to let her go.

I lean in to kiss her softly on the mouth, but she holds me to her. We kiss lightly for a while, and I'm stunned when she slowly, and almost shyly, runs the tip of her tongue over my own. Just kind of tasting and waiting. I open my mouth again and she does the same. I try to kiss her just a little deeper, and she lets me.

I push her back onto the bed, and ease myself so I'm lying half on top of her. I run my hand up her side and stop at the hem of her shirt. I pull away from kissing her, but Buffy pulls me into her again, so I slide my hand up her shirt a little and rest it on her belly. B gasps and whimpers into my mouth, so I keep touching her. I know I should stop. I'm not even sure how we got this far. I have to stop, but I don't. I'm fine. I'm ok. She's ok.

After kissing for a very long while, I can't take it anymore. I pull away from her and go to stand up when she pulls me on top of her. Her hands go up the back of my shirt. I raise myself up a bit and stop thinking about it. I unbutton her jeans and ease my hand just under the buttons only to feel her stiffen a bit.

"Faith," she whimpers. "Ugh, Faith," she says again, struggling to get me to stop and get off of her. What the fuck?

"What? I…B?" I'm confused. Buffy looks kind of confused, too. Almost like she's gonna… cry?

My stomach drops, as I struggle with my lungs. I try to stand up again, and this time she lets me.

"Faith, I… I… we can't," she says getting up and off of my bed.

"What?"

"I…Angel, and it's too soon, and we're not even sure about what's going on between us." She says. And, oh, what a lovely mind-fuck that was.

"Then what the hell are you doing here kissing me?" I whisper.

"I… I like you… a lot. More than a lot. I… want to…" She trails off.

"Then what's the problem?" I take her in my arms. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"I want a lot of things, Faith." Oh.

"Oh." I let her go, but she grabs onto my hands.

"Faith. We can't just jump into this. I like you. I do, but… I… there's more to it. Angel… and…" she trails off while putting on her wet clothes.

"No, I get it. It's fine." I go to my drawer and pick out some clothes to give her. She's going to get wet again, but I don't care. At least she won't be as cold. "You should put these on, B."

"Thanks," she says taking my clothing and walking into the restroom to put it on.

"You're welcome." I say to her back.

Buffy's POV

God. Oh god, oh god, oh god oh god. I just wanted to find out… if I… if we…she. I… god. She's so… And she kisses so slowly. So perfectly. I can't believe we just… Her mouth is so soft and warm. She's so warm. And I love her toothpaste. And her hands…

God, she doesn't weigh much more than I do, but she feels… good… not crushing, but comforting and… And it's raining again…

I have to go home.

Faith's POV

"Faith." She says as she steps out of the bathroom, but I stop her.

"It's late B. Go home."

B puts on my jacket and gives me a hug. Just before she walks out the door she says, "I'll take care of it, Faith. Then we can see where we're going. I promise."


End file.
